The Canary Bird
by butterflyqvrs
Summary: Kira is snatched from his taichou's office by an unknown assailant and held captive against his will...or is he?


**The Canary Bird**

Kira entered his office well after night had fallen. He had just returned from a successful recognizance mission that had lasted three days. He was glad he had made it back to Seireitei by this evening. The very last thing his taichou had said to him before he left on the mission was Ichimaru had something special planned for tonight so he should hurry home. He had already turned in his report to Eleventh on the hollow movements he had observed so they could dispatch a squad to dispose of the problem. As soon as he put a copy on Ichimaru's desk, he was going to shunpo home for a quick wash up then head over to taichou's quarters.

The office was deserted when he entered. Kira flicked on a light as he walked over to his desk. He was surprised to see the worn wooden surface completely devoid of any reports. All of his paperwork had been completed while he was gone! Suspicion followed hard on the heels of stunned disbelief. The blond walked over to Ichimaru's office to peer at his taichou's desk. The argent haired man had been known to hide Kira's paperwork from the younger man. Taichou's desk was as orderly and empty of reports as always. Maybe this was what Ichimaru had been talking about? If it was, Kira planned on showing him how much he appreciated it.

Kira heard the floor give a faint creak from his office. "Taichou, is that you?" A small smiled curved the petit man's lips at the games his taichou liked to play. One of Ichimaru's favorite was 'sneak up behind the fukutaichou'. Without warning the lights went dark, turning the office pitch black. Wariness filled the blond; his hand went automatically to the hilt of his zanpakutō. Kira called again into the darkened room, "Taichou?"

The slender blond felt movement behind him. Kira started to pull Wabisuke free of his sheath when steely fingers latched onto his wrist forcing the katana back into its scabbard. Kira's sword arm was wrenched high behind his back as he was shoved against the wall of his office. The blond struggled against the person pressing him to the wall. Kira felt something cool and wet drip onto his skin, the almost forgotten smell of Shinten filled his senses.

"NOooooo…"Kira felt the world begin to recede as the drug started to take effect. The last thing the blond heard was the dark whispering of his captor in his ear saying "Sleep…that's it, sleep lil song bird…"

Kira woke slowly to find himself in darkness. The blond felt the familiar press of cloth around his eyes preventing him from seeing anything. He could feel his kodose gaping open; it seemed his captor had decided to use his sash as his blindfolded. It seemed that someone had removed his sandals and his tabis while he had been unconscious; he could feel a hard wood floor under his feet. Kira could feel that his arms were suspended high above his head; if he stood on the balls of his feet he could ease the ache in his shoulders. The blond turned his head slowly from side to side trying to identify if anyone was in the room with him.

"I sees ya're awake lil bird," a man's voice spoke to Kira from the dark. The blond turned his head to face his captor.

"Who are you?" Kira's throat was so dry he had to swallow several times before continuing. "What do you want?"

A melodic laugh floated across the room to the fukutaichou's ears. "Ya seem ta be pretty demandin' for somebody who is all tied up. What makes ya think I am going ta answer any of yar questions?"

Kira tried to prepare a kido spell in his mind, readying it for release, only to find his reiatsu was inaccessible. The blond flexed his long slender fingers attempting to feel the restraints around his narrow wrists. His felt the shackles every division used to restrain the reiatsu of an arrested shinigami. He was well and truly trapped. Unless his captor decided to come with in striking distance of his legs, all he could do was hang here until something changed.

"Is ma song bird tryin his cage? Yar not gonna get free that way lil one." His captor sounded amused as he watched the slender blond subtly explore his bonds.

The fukutaichou clenched his teeth at the mockery. "Why are you calling me that?! I am not some fragile bird to be kept in a cage!"

"Are ya sa sure about dat?" The blond could hear as his captor moved around the room. Kira shifted on the balls of his feet to continue to face the man who was coming closer to him. "Ya don't look to be all dat sturdy and be verra sure ya could easily be caged. If I was you I wouldn't be makin' statements like that."

The man circled the suspended blond staying just out of striking range. His captor seemed to have a good idea of just how far Kira could reach with his legs. "As ta why I calls ya ma song bird, its gots nothin' ta do with how pretty ya are." The man's voice took on a silken edge as he came just a hair closer. "An' yar are a pretty thing ain't cha?" Kira shudder at the man's tone.

His captor continued, amusement brightening his tone, "I caughts ma self a song bird ta tell me alls about Seireitei. What kinda defenses they has...what would be the best way ta invade the city…"

Kira went still as he heard the demands of the man holding him captive. "You want to invade Seireitei? It can't be done." The blond shook his head at the very idea. "You're wasting your time."

The suspended man felt something brush against his cheek. Kira lashed out with one leg hoping to connect with the man taunting him. A pleased chuckle came from behind him as the leg the blond was balanced on was kicked out from under him. Kira gasped as all his weight was forced onto his shoulders.

"Did ya really thinks it was gonna be dat easy? I ain't ready ta let ya go jus' yet…I ain't even got ta hear ma lil bird sing for me." His captor moved out of range as the blond got his feet under him again. Kira felt something brush his cheek again as the man spoke. The slender fukutaichou held still as he tried to figure out what it was, refusing to be drawn into another rash act.

"Ahh…not gonna take the bait?" The blond's captor trailed the something down Kira's throat to tap him on the chest. The petit man sucked in a breath at the light sting. If the suspended man had to guess he would to say the man addressing him had a switch. "Now come on an' tell me whatcha know…"

Kira dangled from his restraints. "I know you can't invade Seireitei. You would never get past the guards at the gate." The blond gave his captor a small fierce smile as he tried to follow the man's ever shifting movements.

"Ahhh ma lil bird seems ta forget I alreadies got past them…I gots ta you di'nt I?" Kira swallowed at the smoky quality of his jailor's voice. The blond felt a shiver run through him. What his captor said was true; he had obviously made it into the heart of the city. Kira had been taken from his taichou's office.

From out of the darkness the blond felt the sting of a switch connecting with his back. The blow was somewhat cushioned by his uniform still covering his back. "Maybe ya oughta thinks about changin' yar tune for me." Kira felt the tip of the switch run down the line of his spine. "I can be gen'rous with those dat serve me."

The blond remained silent as he hung from his restraints. There was nothing to say. He couldn't, _wouldn't_, provide any assistance to his assailant. Kira didn't believe that there was any chance of this man being able to assault Seireitei successfully with or with out his help but he would never betray his taichou or Soul Society.

"What? Gots nothin' ta say?" The smoky amused voice came closer. "Ya knows even strong men can be broken, ma song bird." Kira felt the tip of the switch run down the back of his thighs in a slow caress.

"I told you not to call me that!" Kira tried to move away from the switch and the shivery feeling it created all over his skin. The blond gritted his teeth to prevent the little excited catch in his breath. "I am not _your_ anything."

Kira heard the switch cut through the air before he felt the fiery sting along the back of his thigh. The layers of his hakama prevented the blow from doing any real damage but it still hurt.

His captor's voice was all silken menace as another strike caught the blond just above his knee. "I thinks ya gots that wrong ma birdie. For rights now, ya belong ta me. Yar ma pretty lil prisoner." Kira gasped as the blow caused his knee to fold; he lurched in his bonds.

"Why don' my birdie tells me his name if he don' like ma pets name for him?" His jailor ran the switch up and down the back of the blond's other leg as Kira righted himself. The blond bit his lip as he thought. He didn't see any reason why he shouldn't tell his captor his name, maybe then he wouldn't be called birdie. The moniker brought back unpleasant childhood memories.

"It's Kira. Kira fukutaichou to you." The blond lifted his chin defiantly. He might be held captive but he was still fukutaichou of Third Division. Kira raised himself on the balls of his feet squaring his shoulders. He would not bow to this man.

"I already knows you was a fukutaichou lil one. I took yar lil armband off ya when ya was sleepin'." The switch tapped Kira across his lower back. "I asks ya for a name and ya decides ta gets all haughty withs me." Kira tensed when he heard the click of wood lightly clacking against wood then the unmistakable sound of a sword being drawn from its sheath. "Maybe ma birdie wont be sa cocky once he is outta his uniform."

Kira swallowed as he felt the blade brush against his skin. "I don' thinks ya should try anythin' while I am doin' this ma song bird." The blond felt warm breath on the back of his neck as the blade parted the fabric covering his back. He shivered as his skin was bared to the cool air. The blond could _feel_ how close his captor was to him yet he was powerless to do anything about it as the blade sliced away the remnants of his kodose.

Kira pressed his lips together to stifle a moan that wanted to escape. The past started to blend with the now…so many nights spent with taichou blindfolded and held in the dark started to fuse with this smoky voiced captor slowly stripping him. Kira tried to tell himself this wasn't his taichou but everything inside him said he knew this game and he wanted to play. Heat raced through his blood only to pool in his hardening erection.

"Ya really are a pretty thing ain't cha? All dat yella hair…" Kira's head was yanked back as far as his neck would arch by a hard grip in his hair. His bare back was suddenly pressed against a cool hard chest and what felt like a leather vest? The blond didn't have time to analyze it as hot breath bathed his throat only to be quickly followed by the slide of a slick tongue. Kira moaned softly unable to stop the low throaty sound.

"Ya likes dats do ya?" The blond's captor whispered into his ear. "Maybe I will gets ta hear ya sing for me afta all…" Kira squeezed his eyes shut behind the blindfold when he felt teeth graze the back of his neck. Oh gods it felt sooo good.

The man's rough velvet voice seemed to fill Kira's senses, "I thinks I am gonna calls ya ma lil Canary." The blond shivered as his captor trailed a line of sharp little bites along the side of his arched neck. He really shouldn't be enjoying this as much as he was…

"Would ma Canary likes dat?" The punishing grip on the blond's hair was abruptly released only to have the hand skim down his back. The blond let his head loll back on his shoulders as he concentrated on the cool caress. Kira could feel fingers ghost along the edge of his hakama, dipping under the bulky fabric to explore warm skin.

This was so wrong. This man wasn't his taichou; he was his captor. And yet…Kir swallowed as he felt fingers leave his waist to slide up his chest. A sinewy arm tightened around the blond pulling him to his toes as he was pressed against a hard chest behind him. This man wanted him to betray everything he believed in; the blond knew he should be fighting this…him…and he would…in a minute.

"NOOoooo…" Kira shook his head trying to clear his need fogged mind. Calloused fingers slid up his chest to tease the hard pads of his nipple, stroking over the sensitive tip. Kira bit his lip refusing to give this man anything more than he already had.

"Is ma Canary sure?" A fingernail grazed over the sensitive point before his nipple was caught between two vice like fingers. Kira rose onto his toes as hard fingers rolled and plucked at the sensitive nub. "I hears ya saying no but I can tells ya like it." The blond gasped as fire ran through him. Kira pressed back against the hard body holding him captive trying to get away from those harsh fingers. The suspended man could feel the press of a hard cock against the curve of his ass even through the thickness of his hakama.

NOooo…don't, I can't…" Kira moaned the words out. He was so confused. Desire and need warred with what he knew he should do. His body wanted and his head… The blond firmed his resolve. He was not going to just hang here and enjoy this. He had to fight. With that thought in mind, Kira rubbed himself against the hard cock pressed to his ass. His efforts were rewarded with a pleased hum along the side of his throat. The fingers that had been toying with his nipples slid down to trace a line from his navel to the edge of his waistband. The blond tensed as the fingers dipped under his uniform.

An amused chuckle was nuzzled just under the blond's ear, "Ohhh I thinks ya can…" The rough velvet voice nipped at Kira's intentions, "I thinks ya will…I thinks ya wants ta…" The suspended man whimpered at the feel of a scorching kiss placed just over the pulse pounding in his throat. "I thinks ya wants me." The questing hand dipped further into the black fabric hiding the blond's arousal. The hand slid over the thin fondushi restraining the throbbing length of Kira's erection.

The slender fukutaichou gritted his teeth and kicked backwards. He managed a glancing blow off his captor's knee. Kira heard a hiss of displeasure before the hand that had been caressing his cock tightened in a hard grip. The blond gave a strangled gasp as the pleasure pain blocked out all else.

"I sees ma lil Canary still has some fights left in him…" The smoky voice almost sounded proud of him, like he had exceeded some pre-conceived expectations. "But it seems ma lil Canary bird forgots what I am holdin' in ma hand." The hand gripping Kira's hard length loosen just enough to slide up and down the straining erection. The fabric of the blond's fondushi was damp from the pre-cum dripping from the throbbing head.

Kira tried desperately to not focus on what those talented fingers were doing to him. That change in focus was easier to achieve then he ever dreamed it would be when he felt the sword press against his back. "Did ya forgets about this, lil one?" The tip of the sword lightly scratch a line down the small of Kira's back stopping at his hakama. "Ya shouldn' be sah verra careless." The sword pressed down against the fabric easily parting the stiff material. The blond trembled as the length of fabric holding his hakama up gave way under the razor sharp assault, a heartbeat later the dark clothing fell to the floor under its own weight. Kira was left dangling from the ceiling wearing only restraints around his wrists and a fondushi that was quickly turning transparent to protect his modesty.

"Please…" Kira tried to still the fine tremors that ran through his wiry muscles. He felt so powerless…so exposed…so deliciously overcome. The blond felt the blade return to his skin to trace a path to his hip. The suspended man knew what was coming next; he shook his head in denial. "Please…don't…" The blond's pleas went unheeded as the point of the blade bit through the twisted fabric of Kira's fondushi. The blond could hear the sword being re-sheathed. Cool fingers ran over the light scratch marks on his skin before sliding to his hips tugging the last of his clothing from him.

"Now ma Canary bird is startin' ta sing a songs I likes." Cool calloused fingers slid from the blond's hips down his hard thighs. Kira felt his captor's breath of the nape of his neck then the scrape of teeth. He felt the warm wet glide of a tongue follow the curve of his spine. The suspended man felt a velvety whisper from between his shoulder blades, "Lemme hear ya again…"

"Please…please…," Kira trembled as he felt the slide of those hands between his thighs stroking up to his swollen length. He wasn't sure anymore if he was begging this man to stop or to touch him. He wanted those strong fingers wrapped around him bringing him closer to completion. The blond rocked his hips forward as much as he could. He knew he shouldn't but…

An amused chuckle ghosted across Kira's skin before he felt a nip on his shoulder blade, "Ma Canary is a greedy one ain't he?" His captor came closer pulling the blond flush against his hard body. Kira's head fell back to rest against the shoulder of the man tormenting him. Hard thin lips covered the blond's to capture him in a demanding kiss. The slender fukutaichou moaned into the mouth covering his as those teasing finger finally wrapped around him and squeezed him with just the right amount of pressure.

"Tell me…tell me whats ya wants lil birdie…" The soft spoken demand was whispered against the blond's parted lips. Kira flicked his tongue out to stroke his captors lips; trying to entice him into another hot exchange. He was rewarded when the hands wrapped around his erection slowly pumped his hard cock. The blond whimpered in helpless need. "Tell me whats ya want…an' I jus' migh' gives it ta ya."

"MOOoooore, please…I want…"Kira bit his lip as he felt his captor's lips move away from him. "Noooo! Please don't go…" The blond swallowed his pride. He took a shaky breath before continuing. "Please, I-I want…" Kira swallowed before whispering one word, "You."

Cool hands loosed their hold on warm wanting flesh to turn the blond to face his captor. Long fingers gripped the muscled ass of the lithe fukutaichou pulling him flush with his inquisitor's taller frame. Kira sighed as elusive lips returned to his. The blond fell into the kiss savoring every glide of tongue against tongue and every brush of the other man's lips. Kira felt the taller man give a pleased hum against his lips.

The unseen man rubbed his hips against the blond dangling from the ceiling. Kira whimpered at the feel of coarse fabric sliding over his sensitive organ. He could feel the bulge of the other man's erection. Thin lips whispered hot praise as they slid from the blond's mouth to explore the line of his jaw. "Ya feels sah good ma lil Canary…I may neva' lets ya go." As if to belie that statement, his captor pulled away slowly from the man he was caressing.

"NOoo, please…don't do this to me…"Kira whimper at the idea of being toyed with then discarded still wanting and needing. A cool hand cupped his trembling jaw before lips covered his in a soft sweet kiss.

"I ain't leavin' ya yet birdie." The rough velvet voice caressed the blond's cheeks with the quiet promise. Long fingers stroked over his lips before withdrawing.

Kira trembled unsure, naked and suspended, trying to listen to what was happening in the room. He could hear movement as the other man took a few steps away from him. He could hear his captor's feet pad across the wood floor and the way the sound slowly circled him. The suspended man didn't turn to follow the taller man's movements but held still allowing himself to be viewed by the other man. Kira could hear the rustle of cloth and the swish of leather. The blond bit his lip wondering what his captor was doing.

The sound of approaching footsteps on the hardwood mixed with the sound of his raising heart inside the blond's head. Kira couldn't restrain the little excited hitch in his breathing when he felt the other man's hands sliding wantonly over his flushed skin. Sinewy arms pulled the petit fukutaichou close. The blond moaned loudly at the feel of bare skin rubbing against his own. Kira tilted his head to the side when he felt a series of nips along the curve of his throat. Lean powerful hips rolled against his, hard aching cocks stroked each other in decadent pleasure.

"Is dis what ma Canary bird wanted?" The velvety voice growled along the elegant arch of a collar bone. Kira slid his leg up the length of a wiry thigh in a shameless bid to be closer. A pleased hum filled the blond's ears at his blatant invitation. "I will takes dat as a yes den…"

Kira felt fingers press against his lips. He eagerly sucked the slender lengths into his mouth. The blond rolled his hips in time to the slide of his tongue over the fingers. Kira moaned around the fingers in his mouth when he heard the sharp in take of breath from the other man. Thin digits were pulled from the wet cavern of Kira's mouth to be replaced with the hot thrust of a tongue.

The suspended man gasped at the feel of a wet finger stroking over his entrance. He squeezed his eyes shut behind the tight wrapped white cloth to savor the feel. Kira trembled as he felt a slick finger pushing into him. The blond arched against the hard body he was wrapped around at the slow leisurely thrust of that lone finger moving in and out of him. It felt so good…but he wanted more. As if in answer to his unspoken plea, a second finger joined the first. Kira's moaned loudly into the mouth covering his.

"Now dis is ma kinda song…I wanna hear ma Canary bird sings for me…" The captor tore his lips from the suspended man's to kiss his way to the blond's ear. Two fingers moved more forcefully inside the blond with each thrust; he hung there a prisoner of his own desire and the man who seemed to enjoy toying with him. Then those long fingers curled inside stroking that spot. Kira made this throaty little keening sound and shook with the need that pounded through his blood.

"Ya makes da bestest noises," the rough velvet voice crooned in the blond's ear. The suspended man bit his kiss swollen lip to prevent the little sound of protest as thrusting fingers abandoned their play to clasp Kira's thigh. The blindfolded fukutaichou clutched at air when another hand tightened on his other thigh and he was lifted off his feet. He slid up the length of a hard cock then he felt the ripple of steely abs against his aching erection.

"Wraps yar legs round me," Kira lifted his legs to wrap around the man's hips, clutching him tight. "Dat's a good birdie." The blond sighed in relief as for the first time this evening all of the weight was finally taken off his arms. He could feel his captor's breath on his shoulder and long calloused finger parting the cheeks of his ass. He trembled in the other man's arms when he felt the presence of a thick cock sliding against his entrance. Kira tightened his legs around his captor to steady himself when he felt one hand leave his thigh to better position the bulging head of the erection to his tight waiting entrance. The suspended man could hear the sound of both of their labored breathing and sound of his own pounding heart. Then he felt it; the slow invasion of his body. He sucked in a trembling breath at the sweet hot ache of it, the burning stretch of a man pushing into him, filling him.

Kira leaned forward as far as he could to breathe in the other man's scent. The blond filled his lungs with the earthy smells of sweat dewed skin and rough sex. His cheeks brushed fine silken hair that clung slightly to his own sweat dampened skin.

"It feels sooooo good. Please…don't stop," Kira whispered his plea into the soft locks of hair. The blond gasped as hands returned to his thighs and he felt the first true thrust. White heat burned under his skin. He ached to clutch this man to him but even with the slack created by being lifted he still couldn't reach the man sliding into him. His fingers tightened on handfuls of empty air as he was rocked closer to completion with every hard thrust. He could hear his own escalating moan as his cock slid between the two men.

"Ma Canary bird likes dat…I wanna watch him come…come sah hard on me…I wanna hear him screamin'," His captor's need roughened voice filled Kira's head. The thrusts into him were getting harder and faster and his sweet spot inside him was getting pounded with each thrust. He could feel his body tightening…he couldn't catch his breath…he felt the sharp press of teeth on his shoulder…He clenched tight as white hot spasms racked his lithe frame…he could distantly hear a voice that almost sound like his screaming his taichou's name…he could feel several hard thrusts and then the delicious feel of wet heat filling him inside…

Trembling muscles fluttered around his captor's hips. Kira gave a moue of disappointment when he felt the other man slowly withdraw from him. The low sound was kissed from his lips. The blond sighed against the lips covering his in complete contentment.

"Gin…do you think I could come down now?" Kira posed his question to his captor as another soft kiss ghosted across the corner of his mouth.

"I dunno 'Zuru. I kinda likes da way ma Canary looks all strung up." The blond could hear his taichou's amusement as another soft kiss was pressed to the Kira's calming pulse.

"Please, Gin…my arms are really starting to hurt." Kira could feel Ichimaru's sigh feather across his skin. Strong hands pulled the blond's thighs from around narrow hips. Kira almost regretted his request when his taichou pulled away from him leaving his warm skin to be caressed by cool air. The slender fukutaichou hung limply from his restraints, his shaky legs unwilling to support him.

The suspended man could hear the other man walk a short distance then the phrase, "Ikorose Shinsō", rang out in the room. Kira sank to his knees as his connection the ceiling was severed. The blond turned his head as he heard Ichimaru softly pad across the hardwood floor. The younger man sighed when he felt sinewy arms wrap around him pulling him onto his taichou's lap. Kira couldn't prevent the yawn that escaped him as he rested the back of his head on Ichimaru's shoulder.

"I takes dat back. I thinks I likes da way ma birdie looks in ma arms da best." Kira sighed as taichou's whispered into his ear. Long finger slid around the blond's bruised wrists and the reiatsu inhibiting restraints snapped open.

Ichimaru lifted one of Kira's wrists to place a kiss to the pulse beating under the thin skin. "Happy Birthday, ma Canary bird."

"Thank you, taichou." Kira turned his head enough to press a gentle kiss to his superior's throat. "But next year do you think you could get me a book instead?"

Ichimaru thought about it before tightening his arms around his sweet blindfolded armful. "Nah, I am sure one of Izuru's lil friends will be getting him one of those. 'Sides I thinks I likes dis particular fantasty of his." The vulpine man's voice turned to dark velvet sending shivers through Kira, "I thinks I like playin' the villain."

The blond snuggled deeper into his taichou's arms finally feeling like he had come home, "I think I like the way you play the villain too…"

A/N- Happy Birthday Izuru!

Please Read and Review


End file.
